


In the Future

by Chiarass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crying, M/M, Murder, Possible Character Death, Precognition, Sleep Deprivation, Texting, when you have to play detective but you're too dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarass/pseuds/Chiarass
Summary: HInata has always been able to see bits of the future, whether it be in his dreams or random visions during the day he gets them. Although it's sometimes pretty useless as he rarely sees his own. I guess if you look on the bright side he sees the future of those who are, or will be close to him. He becomes the person in these visions he's able to hear and feel what they can. This is a blessing and a curse.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	In the Future

His first vision was when he was nine. Hinata remembers it clear as day. The 'dream' starts with screeching sound and every thing is a little blurry but he can make out most of the 'dream'. A guy, probably 16-17, walking down the street at night alone. A stupid decision, Hinata notes but goes back to the 'dream'. The man walks and walks until he's running. It's incredibly dark out. Hinata realizes that he can hear another pair of feet running after him. Was the man being stalked? Hinata looked down. The man was in what seemed to be sport gear, it was just an orange and black t-shit and shorts. Not that amazing. Hinata's train of thought was interrupted as the man nearly tripped over himself. Hinata would've laughed if he wasn't so scared. He feels a tug at the back of the shirt. Wait, why can he feel this? He's kicking and jabbing his elbow back in hopes of freeing himself. it's useless the person is too strong. There's a sudden pain in his back, and another, and one more before he's released. Hinata is screaming. It's hurts so much. This is just a dream it shouldn't go like this, it hurts too much! he can't breath and he, no, the man falls to the floor. He tries to get a look at the person responsible. There's no luck. They've fled. That's where it ends. Hinata woke up screaming. He can't feel pain, but at the same time, he can.  
\---  
The second time was a few weeks later. It was nowhere near as intense. It was something he was happy to know. While he was learning to ride a bike, his vision started to slowly go white as the screeching sound came back. Hinata felt fear. His mother was screaming on a hospital bed. The she was asleep in his arms. Or his dads, he presumed. He looked beside him and saw himself, looking at his mother, then the baby. His vision came back and he realized he was on his side clutching his knee. His mother rushed to his side. "Hinata, are you okay, that looks awful!" She exclaimed looking at his knee. "Mom, are you having a baby soon?" he asked looking at her. His mothers eyes went wide. "Hinata sweetheart, how did you know? Your father and I only found out today" She inquired, looking incredibly shocked. He tilted his head, confused "I saw you, through dads eyes, I think. You were at the hospital!" he thought this was normal, so he stated his opinion. His mother shook her head and with a sigh "Honey, i'm afraid it isn't" She patted his head, continuing "Has something like this happened before?", Hinata nodded frantically "Yes! Remember the dream i told you about before?" he asked looking away, the memory wasn't something he liked to think about. "Well," He continued "It started the same, and felt the same!" He stated. His mother visibly paled. She didn't say anymore Just helped him inside.  
\---  
Nine months later, Hinata was at the hospital. Looking between his mother and the baby in his dads arms. His mother looked exhausted as he saw back then. The baby looked the exact same as well.  
\---   
Over the years, these visions have become frequenter. He many things. A freckled kid being bullied. Someone breaking a broom. A kid dying most of his hair blonde. Most importantly, He saw himself in green and at a gym, a big one. His mother told him not to tell anyone, no matter how close they were to him, about his visions. He agreed with little hesitation.  
\---  
Hinata was going to his first ever game. He was incredibly excited. And sick. He trudge his way to the bathroom. He was stopped by two annoying kids. They ridiculed him over something stupid to rile him up. It worked and he was going to say something until their teammate stopped him. Two thoughts occurred at that moment, while the boy was talking. 1. How dare he interrupt him, acting all high and mighty! 2. He's familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i did it.  
> Please tell me if i made a mistake and thank you for reading!


End file.
